This invention relates to an automatic barbequing device having a skewer which automatically rotates above a heat source, such as a burner, so that meats and vegetables can be evenly roasted or broiled.
Conventionally, in barbequing, a plurality of skewers, each of which pierces a desired number of meat or vegetable pieces, are extended over a heat source, such as burners or burning charcoal, both ends are held in place by the side walls of a skewer mounting frame. Recently, various kinds of automatic barbequing devices have been developed for increasing barbequing efficiency. The mechanism for rotating skewers is especially a remarkable improvement.
However, since a skewer, in general, has a cross-section of either a circle or a flat rectangular shape, it has been extremely difficult to rotate skewers smoothly by such automatic devices.
Particularly, no mechanisms which can rotate such skewers have been sufficient in their operations.
Furthermore, since no effective covering means is provided in such a barbequing device, when the sauce coated on the meat scatters, the barbequing place becomes dirty and messy resulting in frequent checkings or cleaning of the skewer rotating mechanism or skewer drive frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic barbequeing device which can resolve the afore-mentioned problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic barbequing device having a skewer rotating mechanism which can firmly grasp and rotate the skewer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automatic barbequing device having a covering means which facilitates the easy and rapid cleaning and checking of the skewer rotating mechanism.
The construction of the automatic barbequing device of this invention is hereinafter disclosed in conjunction with the attached drawings.